Después de la guerra
by Cris Snape
Summary: La guerra contra Voldemort había terminado y ya iba siendo hora de que los Durlsey regresaran a Privet Drive. Regalo para DIL NEVILLE.


**DESPUÉS DE LA GUERRA**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

_**Para DIL NEVILLE**_

Hermione fue la única en darse cuenta de que algo no estaba del todo bien. No en vano era la bruja más inteligente de su generación. Cuando Harry se presentó voluntario para comunicarles a los Dursley que ya podían volver a casa, la mayoría consideró que era lo más normal del mundo que quisiera hacerlo, pero su amiga se dio cuenta de que le estaba costando un gran esfuerzo dar ese paso adelante. Le preguntó que si estaba seguro de lo que hacía y Harry, que cada vez que pensaba en sus familiares recordaba todo el mal que le habían ocasionado, asintió de mala gana.

Podría haber dejado que fueran otros los que pasaran por ese mal trago. Ya podía imaginarse al tío Vernon despotricando contra los magos y a la tía Petunia frunciendo los labios con desaprobación, pero Harry consideraba que lo más correcto sería ir personalmente a hablar con ellos. Después de todo, y aunque de mala gana, los Dursley le habían cuidado desde bebé y era lo menos que podía hacer. Eso sí, tenía más claro que el agua que no volvería a pisar Privet Drive nunca más. Obviamente sus tíos estaban encantados de librarse de una buena vez de él y el sentimiento era mutuo. Una vez fueran devueltos sanos y salvos a su hogar, Harry iniciaría una nueva vida lejos de todo aquello que le había hecho daño una vez.

Por primera vez, el joven veía el futuro con esperanza. Ya no tenía un enemigo encarnizado con el que luchar y sí un buen puñado de amigos en los que apoyarse para seguir adelante. Los Weasley se habían convertido en la familia que nunca tuvo y Ginny volvía a ser su novia. Realmente no tenía la menor idea de cómo encauzar dicho noviazgo, puesto que era un poco romo en material sentimental, pero Harry estaba contento y tenía la certeza de que todo saldría bien. Ginny le gustaba muchísimo, él le gustaba muchísimo a Ginny y disponían de todo el tiempo del mundo para aprender a estar juntos.

Por supuesto que también tendrían que enfrentar cosas horribles. La guerra había dejado un mundo mágico destruido y Harry había perdido a muchos seres queridos. Fred, Remus, Tonks. Tantas muertes sin sentido y tanto dolor acumulado podrían lograr abatir su ánimo en ocasiones, pero le quedaba el consuelo de saber que todo había terminado y no perdería a nadie más. Harry consideraba que ya había cubierto su cuota de dolor y estaba dispuesto a exigir un poco de calma y felicidad. Se la había ganado a pulso desde el mismo momento de su nacimiento y no podría aceptar otra cosa.

Quizá visitar a los Dursley no le ayudaría demasiado a encontrar dicha tranquilidad, pero era hora de pasar página. El Harry niño siempre seguiría en su interior, sollozando tristemente en el hueco de las escaleras, pero el adulto estaba dispuesto a compensarlo mediante un futuro repleto de dicha. El Harry niño necesitaba decir adiós para siempre a sus desagradables tíos y el adulto no tenía problemas a la hora de conceder semejante capricho.

La Orden del Fénix había mandado a los Dursley a vivir a un pueblo de Irlanda. Cuando Harry se enteró, supuso que el tío Vernon debía estar un poco enfadado con esa situación. Durante años, había criticado sus costumbres, su religión y cualquier cosa relacionada con ellos. Los irlandeses no le caían bien, de la misma forma que no le gustaban muchas otras cosas. Y, para colmo de males, abandonaba su vida en la ciudad para irse a un pueblo rodeado de vacas, ovejas y prados verdes. Harry no quería reírse, pero encontraba la situación de lo más cómica.

Cuando hizo descender su escoba, a unos quinientos metros del pueblo, se dijo que el lugar era bastante agradable. Por algún motivo, pensó en lo bueno que sería para unos niños crecer en semejante ambiente y tuvo que agitar la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos. ¿Qué necesidad tenía de pensar en niños? Ciertamente le gustaría tener una familia algún día, pero no tan pronto. Era muy joven y necesitaba vivir todo aquello de lo que se vio privado por culpa de lord Voldemort. Tenía que terminar sus estudios, prepararse para ser un buen auror, dar sus primeros pasos en la relación con Ginny. Algún día tendría hijos, por supuesto que sí, pero no por el momento.

Recorrió la distancia que le separaba de la casa de sus tíos con parsimonia. Los de la Orden le habían dicho que se ubicaba a las afueras, que estaba construida en un ladrillo de color grisáceo y rodeada por una valla de madera blanca. Harry no esperaba encontrar ninguna clase de animal, por más que el ambiente de la zona invitara a fundar una granja. Y no se equivocó. Localizar la vivienda de sus tíos no le resultó demasiado difícil y, además, la mano de su tía se veía en el bien cuidado jardín. El joven brujo sintió la rabia subiéndole por la garganta al recordar que la tía Petunia le había obligado a ocuparse de todas sus plantas en Privet Drive, cuando era más que evidente que podría haberlo hecho por su cuenta. Entendía que esa mujer hubiera sentido cierta inquina hacia su madre, pero el tiempo y la madurez le llevaron a comprender que había sido terriblemente injusta y cruel con él. Había pagado todas sus frustraciones con un niño inocente y Harry apenas contuvo el impulso de darse media vuelta para alejarse de ese lugar. Una voz en su interior le dijo que en realidad no les debía nada a esas personas, pero su conciencia fue más fuerte una vez más y tuvo que cruzar la valla y acercarse a la puerta de madera oscura. La golpeó con los nudillos y esperó.

En cuanto fue recibido por su primo Dudley, Harry supo que había sido afortunado. Ese chico siempre había sido un cretino y un miserable, pero en los últimos tiempos había cambiado mucho. Físicamente estaba un poco más delgado e incluso parecía más alto, pero lo realmente sorprendente fue que recibiera a su primo con una gran sonrisa que parecía absolutamente sincera. Harry había comprendido que Dudley no era el de siempre cuando se despidieron en Privet Drive, pero fue en esa ocasión cuando se sintió absolutamente consternado. En el fondo, esperaba recibir insultos y miradas condescendientes, no ser recibido con alegría y calidez.

— ¿Harry? ¡Harry! ¡Estás aquí! ¡Estás bien!

Y, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Dudley Dursley dio un paso adelante y le envolvió en un fuerte abrazo que hizo que las costillas del pobre mago crujieran en protesta. Aquello era muy raro. ¿Dudley dando abrazos? Era casi como estar viviendo en una realidad paralela porque su primo nunca había sido demasiado afectuoso. Mucho menos con él. Cuando una eternidad después el abrazo terminó, Dudley le soltó y se puso muy colorado. Sin duda, estaba aún más sorprendido que Harry por su reacción. ¿Él dando abrazos?

— No esperaba que fueras a venir —Dijo el chico con voz entrecortada—. Nadie nos ha dicho nada sobre esa cosa vuestra y no sabíamos qué estaba pasando. ¿Estás bien?

— ¡Dudley! ¿Quién ha venido?

El aludido se hizo a un lado y eso bastó para que Harry se encontrara cara a cara con su tía. La última vez que se vieron, ella pareció querer decirle algo y en esa ocasión estaba enmudecida. Por su expresión, el brujo era incapaz de averiguar si se alegraba o no de verle. Harry dio un paso atrás, sintiéndose nuevamente como un niño pequeño ante la mirada inescrutable de aquella mujer, mientras que Petunia se limpiaba las manos en el trapo de cocina que traía consigo. La había pillado cocinando, tal vez ansiosa por satisfacer el gran apetito de un Dudley que no parecía comer tanto como antes.

— Harry… —Musitó la mujer sin mover ni un músculo.

— ¿Cómo estás, tía Petunia?

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Nada de palabras amables. Harry no las esperaba, pero de todas formas se sintió dolido. Nunca había sabido qué hacer para lograr que esa mujer se sintiera satisfecha con sus acciones. Por más que intentara complacerla y la obedeciera y procurara no protestar, ella nunca había estado satisfecha con él. En esa ocasión, tampoco.

— Tengo que hablar con vosotros. ¿Puedo pasar?

— ¡Claro! —Dudley, aparentemente ajeno a la tensión, tiró de él para meterlo en la casa—. ¿Quieres algo, Harry?

— No hace falta —Harry hablaba sin quitarle ojo a su tía—. ¿Está el tío Vernon?

— Va a pasar todo el día fuera —Señaló Dudley mientras seguía tirando de él. Harry no tardó en verse en medio de una acogedora sala de estar, amueblada con sobriedad y presidida por una gran chimenea de piedra—. Ha ido a la ciudad a atender unos asuntos. ¿De verdad no quieres nada?

— Estoy bien, pero gracias de todas formas.

— Siéntate, Harry. ¡Qué bien que estés aquí!

— ¿Por qué has venido? —Los gestos amables de Dudley fueron interrumpidos por su madre. Petunia se había quitado el mandil de cocina y le miraba con los ojos entornados. Pese a que estaba alerta, no parecía tan hostil como siempre.

— Ya no hay motivos para que estéis lejos de Privet Drive —Dijo, espoleado por la furia que empezaba a sentir. ¿Era mucho pedir un poco de amabilidad por parte de su tía, habida cuenta de las circunstancias?—. Podréis volver allí cuando queráis.

— ¿Eso significa que vuestra estúpida guerra se ha terminado?

— Sí, tía.

— ¿Han ganado los tuyos? —Preguntó Dudley, claramente contento por el transcurrir de los acontecimientos.

— Ve a por unos refrescos para todos, Dudders —Ordenó Petunia.

— Pero mamá…

— Por favor, Dudley. Tu primo debe estar sediento después de un viaje tan largo. ¿No es así?

Harry asintió. No sabía por qué querría quedarse a solas su tía con él, pero se dijo que no perdía nada por seguirle el juego. Pensó que Dudley tendría uno de sus berrinches infantiles, pero apenas dio un bufido antes de desaparecer rumbo a la cocina.

— Ese hombre mató a Lily —Dijo tía Petunia en cuanto se quedaron a solas. No miraba a Harry, sino que tenía los ojos fijos en la ventana—. Me alegra que le hayáis vencido.

— Está muerto, en realidad —Murmuró Harry, sintiendo un arañazo de culpa. Sabía que no tenía motivos para ello, que su supervivencia pasaba por la muerte del otro, pero era duro saberse responsable de algo así—. No podrá volver a hacer daño nunca más.

— Bien —Tía Petunia apretó los labios—. Eso significa que tú estás a salvo. Dumbledore dijo que mientras él viviera, tú estarías en peligro y que la única forma de protegerte era dejarte conmigo. Ahora ya no es necesario.

— Te librarás de mi presencia para siempre, tranquila.

Petunia Dursley se sintió ligeramente avergonzada ante el desdén de su sobrino. Se removió con nerviosismo y carraspeó, suavizando su postura y la expresión de su rostro.

— No quise decir eso. Es sólo que yo… Me alegro… Nunca he querido que te pasara nada.

— Tampoco parecías muy preocupada por mi bienestar mientras me tratabas como a un elfo doméstico.

Petunia se puso más roja que un tomate y agachó la mirada. El brujo se dijo que no tendría que haber dicho aquello, que ya no tenía sentido alguno estar dolido por el pasado porque dicho pasado iba a quedar atrás para siempre, pero no pudo evitar el reproche. Ya estaba harto de que todo el mundo le tratara mal. Había tenido suficiente. Lo que le dejó absolutamente fuera de lugar fue la respuesta de su tía.

— Lo sé. No debí… Fue muy duro para mí todo lo que pasó y no supe comportarme. No soportaba a tu madre, pero no debí…

Parecía ser incapaz de acabar las frases y Harry comprendió que era verdad, que estaba arrepentida de lo que le había hecho. A su manera, por supuesto, pero arrepentida al fin y al cabo. También fue consciente de que no obtendría de ella más que aquellos balbuceos, pero fueron suficientes para apaciguar al pobre Harry niño.

— Aquí están los refrescos —Dudley acababa de regresar, portando una bandeja con bastante torpeza. Resultaba un poco raro verlo tan sociable y simpático y Harry sonrió al pensar que los dementores habían hecho algo bueno—. ¿De verdad podremos volver a Privet Drive?

— Cuando queráis.

— A Vernon le gustará saberlo —Dijo Petunia acomodándose en un sillón, mucho más relajada que antes—. Odia estar aquí.

Harry sonrío. No le extrañaba nada.

* * *

_Es una escena cortita, pero me ha dejado satisfecha. Soy consciente de que Dudley me ha quedado un poco parlanchín, pero como estoy realmente contenta con Petunia, pues nada XD. No creo que fuera capaz de disculparse con su sobrino, ni siquiera de haber estado realmente arrepentida de lo que le hizo, así que la charla que mantiene con él creo que basta para describir lo que siente y piensa al respecto de todo lo que ha ocurrido desde la muerte de su hermana. Siempre sintió envidia de Lily y lo pagó con el más inocente de todos. Una lástima, pero totalmente canon. Espero que os haya gustado a todos, especialmente a **DIL NEVILLE** porque el fin está dedicado enteramente a su persona. Besetes y hasta la próxima._


End file.
